A Woman's Touch
by Sir Demon Wolf Lord
Summary: Mr Krabs as always loved money ever since he was a kid, but what if he found something he loved even more?. What if he chose true love over currency, what effects could one woman bring to his life?.


**Dedicated to grandvizier527 whose review on Good Advice inspired me to write this!.**

"What am I going to do?" said Mr Krabs to his trusted employee Spongebob Squarepants, who looked very uncomfortable at being put on the spot so suddenly. His boss had just returned from a date with his boating instructor Mrs Puff, and promptly began crying. Once Spongebob got him to calm down Mr Krabs related the events of the date, which was very surprising to hear.

"How could you spend one thousand dollars on a single date?" asked Spongebob who was understandably confused, since Mr Krabs' greed and penny-pinching ways were well-known facts. "I don't know it just happened!" said Mr Krabs look very distraught, "I'm got between my two great loves sweet Mrs Puff and the rest of my money!". His voice became very dreamy at the mention of his former date, but then turned frustrated when he mentioned his remaining cash.

"Mr Krabs you have to decide which you love more" said Spongebob rather boldly, "Just remember this there will always be more money to be made but there is only one Mrs Puff". And with those insightful words Spongebob walked out of Mr Krabs' house, as he had to return home to feed Gary his pet snail. Mr Krabs could only stare open mouth as his favorite employee(not that there was a lot of competition) walked out of his house, after saying words that he never expected to hear from him.

But soon he got over his surprise and began contemplating Spongebob's words, realizing that for once he was right. Ever since he was a child money was something that he thought he'd never get, but then once he and Plankton had separated he had begun to make more money than he knew what to do with. On the other hand Mr Krabs mused to himself that he was getting on in years, and until Mrs Puff came along had never been in love before. Mr Krabs thought deeply about this for several minutes, until he came to a conclusion.

He could always make more money after all he was the owner of the best restaurant in Bikini Bottom, but he might not get another chance at love again. With that though in mind Mr Krabs went to bed and for the first time in years, had no dreams about money.

* * *

-**The Next Day-**

Mr Krabs gulped nervously as he stood on the doorstep of Mrs Puff's house, he was here to pick her up for their second date. Pretty soon he managed to gather his nerves and pressed the doorbell, a couple of minutes later the door opened to show Mrs Puff wearing a large sun-hat and her usual clothes. "Good day Mr Krabs" said Mrs Puff warmly with a beaming smile on her face, "Are you ready for our date?" asked Mr Krabs with a somewhat nervous smile. Mrs Puff didn't seem to notice his unease as she hooked her right arm in his left one, "Yes I'm what are we doing?" she asked.

"Oh I figured we could go for a walk in the park" said Mr Krabs with growing confidence, "That sounds lovely!" said Mrs Puff with a small smile. A couple of minutes later the pair found themselves at the park along the way they had talked about various topics. Like their favorite colors, foods and movies, though as Mr Krabs was telling her of a movie that he had seen he noticed something odd. "Aja(**1**) dear what's wrong you keep looking around like you're expecting something?" asked Mr Krabs as he noticed her frequent glances to their surroundings.

"It's nothing I just can't help but think Spongebob is going to show up" said Mrs Puff with a nervous grin, "Why would Spongebob show up on our date?" asked Mr Krabs as he couldn't see a reason for the sponge to be here. "To ruin our date with his usual destructive ways" said Mrs Puff with a sneer, Mr Krabs came to a complete stop making her stop as their hands were still connected. "You really think Spongebob would ruin our date just for no reason?" asked Mr Krabs with a deep frown, he knew a lot about Spongebob and he wasn't that petty. Most of the destruction that he caused was usually by accident, simply by trying to helpful or nice to people.

"You've obviously never taken a driving test with him" said Mrs Puff with a wry grin, they had stopped walking and sat down on a bench. "It's like no matter how much I teach him he ignores it by flooring it and driving recklessly", said Mrs Puff with a sigh of frustration no matter what her opinion of him was she was a teacher and no teacher wanted their student to fail so often. Mr Krabs was silent for a couple of moments while rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "When is next boating exam?" he asked her.

"I-It's in a week why?" asked Mrs Puff looking and sounding very surprised, "I was thinking that I could talk to Spongebob and see if I could help him to learn to drive properly" explained Mr Krabs with a smile. Mrs Puff looked stunned and didn't move for a couple of seconds, before turning to her date with a beaming smile. "If you can do that I'd be very grateful" said Mrs Puff, giving him a kiss on the cheek. This made Mr Krabs blush so much it was visible against his red skin, the two got off the bench and continued their date with high spirits.

* * *

-**One Week** **Later-**

Mr Krabs was in his office at the Krusty Krab doing some paperwork, it was a slow work day but for once that didn't bother him. Ever since he had started to date Mrs Puff last week, it was like his life was finally perfect. They had gone on a couple more dates over the week, and just thinking about them was enough for him to sigh happily. A knock on his office's door jolted him out of his memories, " Come in" he called to his visitor which turned out to be Mrs Puff.

"Aja!" said Mr Krabs happily as he walked around his desk to give her a loving hug, which was quickly returned with equal force. Once they were done hugging he stepped backwards, "What are you doing here our date isn't until later this evening?" he asked her in a confused tone. "I just thought I'd stop by and give you the good news!" said Mrs Puff giving him a warm look that spoke volumes of her feelings for him, "What good news?" Mr Krabs asked puzzled. " I don't know what you said to Spongebob but it worked spectacularly!" said Mrs Puff, to which Mr Krabs let out a small gasp of realization.

"You mean..!"

"YES! Spongebob passed his driving test today!" said Mrs Puff, her astonishment was practically visible. Mr Krabs gave her a congratulatory hug, '_At ta boy Spongebob I knew you could do it'._

* * *

_ -__**Epilogue-**_

All of Bikini Bottom showed up to one of the most momentum moment in a long time, the Wedding between Mrs Puff and Mr Krabs. At the Altar alongside the priest and his best man Spongebob stood the groom, who was clad in a rather expensive looking tuxedo much to the surprise of the guests. Pretty soon the bride march began to play and everyone stood as the bride walked down the altar, Mrs Puff wore a beautiful white wedding gown with Spongebob's Dad as her escort on a count of her father being deceased.

Once she had reached the altar the Priest began the ceremony, "Dearly beloved we are gather here today to witness a couple joined in holy matrimony if there are any objections speak now or foreve your peace". After a couple of moments of silence the Priest continued, Eugene Krabs do you take this woman to be your bride to have and hold, in sickness and health til death do you part?".

"I do" said Mr Krabs without hesitation.

The Priest turned to Mrs Puff, Aja Puff do you take this man as you husband, to have and hold, in sickness and health til death do you part?".

"I do" said Mrs Puff resolutely.

"Then by the power bested to me by Neptune I hereby pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride".

And so they did which drew cheers from the assembled populace.

* * *

-**Sometime Later-**

Eugene Krabs stood next to the register at the Krusty Krab, which had undergone a lot of changes. At the request of his wife Aja Krabs he had renovated the once drab looking restaurant, into something that looked like an upper middle-class restaurant. Which drew many customers old and new, and they all liked the new changes. The Krusty Krab wasn't the only thing to change in his life, his friendship with his once best-pal Plankton had been restored.

With a not so subtle push from his wife Mr Krabs went to the Chum Bucket to talk with Plankton, and several hours later found the two of them together on the floor with tears in their eyes. Looking around at the happy customers Mr Krabs couldn't fight the grin that appeared on his face, it was amazing what changes a woman's touch could cause.

**A/n: Well here's another one-shot that a I was inspired to write, thanks again to ****grandvizier527. **

**1- Since Mrs Puff doesn't have a first name I decided to give her one, Aja- Indian origin means to drive, or propel. I thought it fit her since she is a driving teacher.**

**S.D.W.L**


End file.
